<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keepsake by HeartsInJeopardy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350054">Keepsake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsInJeopardy/pseuds/HeartsInJeopardy'>HeartsInJeopardy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But mainly fluffy, Chess, First Kiss, Holmes and Watson, Holodecks/Holosuites, Kind of angsty, M/M, Memory Loss, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 03, past Data/Tasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsInJeopardy/pseuds/HeartsInJeopardy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“There was no cause for alarm,” Data assured him. “In fact, I should thank you for the repairs, Commander… La Forge.”</p><p>The brief pause and formal address was enough to send a chill down Geordi’s spine. </p><p>“Data… you remember me, don’t you?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Data/Geordi La Forge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reboot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Star Trek Day!<br/>This is set sometime in season three. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright pal, time to wake up.”</p><p>Geordi La Forge watched Data’s chalky face keenly as the android fluttered his eyes and sat up straight in his chair. He shared an uncertain look with Will Riker as they both stood over Data, waiting for some sign that he was back to normal.</p><p>Or rather, back to his old self.</p><p>Data glanced between them and reached up to touch the exposed circuitry on the side of his head. “Is something the matter?” he asked in his usual flat tone. Geordi and Riker let out sighs of relief at hearing Data speak up.</p><p>“You had a little accident,” Riker informed him. “But you seem to be alright now.”</p><p>“It was my fault, really,” Geordi apologized. “We were replacing the EPS conduit on deck twelve and you touched a node that I had stripped without switching off.”</p><p>“Ah,” Data said with a nod. “That would account for the lost time in my sensor log.”</p><p>“It was quite the shock,” Riker told him with a smirk. “Geordi said you flew back into the opposite wall.” Data noticed Geordi’s grimace, but Riker went on cheerfully. “In any case, it seems he’s got you working again.”</p><p>“You didn’t power down,” Geordi hurried to explain. “But you weren’t exactly talkative. I realized your memory buffers were locked out during the surge and I had to restart them independently.”</p><p>“A suitable course of action,” Data said approvingly. He stood up and took in the engineering room around them, seeming to test his mental faculties with one sweep of his yellow eyes. “It would appear I am operating within normal parameters again,” he told Geordi.</p><p>“And just in time,” said Riker. “We could use you on the bridge.” He tapped his combadge and spoke a little louder. “Riker to Picard: Geordi seems to have Data back on his feet.”</p><p>“<em>Glad to hear it, number one</em>,” Picard’s warm voice replied through the badge. “<em>Have him report to his station as soon as he’s ready.”</em></p><p>“I’m on my way now, captain,” Data told him.</p><p>“<em>Excellent. Picard out</em>.”</p><p>“I’ll walk you back,” Riker offered Data with a thumb pointed at the door. “Thanks for the quick work, Geordi, but next time let’s try to avoid this altogether.”</p><p>Geordi exhaled deeply and set a hand on Data’s shoulder, noting the curious look the android gave the gesture. “Believe me, Data,” he said, “I won’t let it happen again.”</p><p>“There was no cause for alarm,” Data assured him. “In fact, I should thank you for the repairs, Commander… La Forge.”</p><p>The brief pause and formal address was enough to send a chill down Geordi’s spine.</p><p>“Data… you remember me, don’t you?”</p><p>Geordi gawked at Data. The blank look the android returned only confused and upset him even more. He turned to Riker and found the commander staring back at him with an equally puzzled expression.</p><p>“Data,”-Riker set his hand on Geordi’s shoulder-“you know who this man is, don’t you?” he asked.</p><p>Data looked Geordi up and down then eyed Riker before answering, as if to check that he hadn’t overlooked any part of the simple question.</p><p>“According to the ship’s manifest, Lieutenant Commander La Forge, Geordi, is the chief engineer and-”</p><p>“But you<em> know</em> me, Data,” Geordi interrupted. “You know me personally.” He frowned and wrung his hands together before adding in a hushed tone, “At least, you used to.”</p><p>“Do you remember anything about me?” Riker asked, poking a finger at his own chest. “Or the other senior officers? Like our poker games?”</p><p>“Of course,” Data said. “As I recall, Commander La Forge was present at a number of them.” Suddenly, Data’s eyes snapped back to Geordi and it was obvious he finally shared in their confusion. He furrowed his brow and scrutinized Geordi like some kind of alien phenomena. “That is… unusual. I can recall several instances where La Forge and I were present together: 697 duty shifts on the bridge, 243 away missions, 165-”</p><p>“Now, that sounds more like you,” Geordi laughed. “But my <em>name</em> didn’t come up in any of those memories? Or any conversations we’ve had?”</p><p>“There are…” Data trailed off and pursed his lips as he gazed down thoughtfully.</p><p>Geordi knew that even a moment’s hesitation signalled an extensive search through Data’s memory banks. Now, his extended pause made Geordi wonder just how much damage he had overlooked in the complex machinery of Data’s positronic brain. At last Data raised his head again.</p><p>“There are significant gaps in my memories of any event, mission or personal interactions with Commander La Forge,” he said to Riker.</p><p>“That does sound… significant.”</p><p>Riker looked to Geordi, who could only shrug and massage his brow as he thought through each part of Data’s intricate neural net, wondering where he had gone wrong.</p><p>“I think we can manage without Data until you figure out what’s causing this memory loss,” Riker told Geordi. “Or, at least until you rule out the possibility that it could affect other parts of his memory.”</p><p>Geordi nodded and picked up his PADD, already making a mental list of things to check or double check. Riker gave Data a reassuring smile and a pat on the arm before strolling out of engineering.</p><p>“Why don’t we move into my office,” Geordi suggested. “This would go faster with my console and some of the finer tools.”</p><p>Data nodded and turned to follow Geordi to his office beside the warp core. “I apologize for any difficulty I may have caused you,” he said.</p><p>“What? With Commander Riker?” Geordi mumbled without looking up from his PADD. “Don’t sweat it. He wants the same thing I do: to make sure you’re alright.”</p><p>“That is what I meant.”</p><p>Geordi stopped in his tracks and turned to Data, who was staring at him with an interested but neutral expression.</p><p>“You were noticeably distressed upon realizing that I do not remember our time together,” Data said matter-of-factly.</p><p><em>Noticeably distressed</em>. That was another of Data’s classic understatements, Geordi thought, like calmly saying there were <em>significant gaps</em> where the memories of his best friend used to be. But Geordi decided there was no reason to let on just how concerned he felt.</p><p>Data may not feel fear or sadness, Geordi reasoned, but he did seem to experience something like concern for his crewmates, even when it was just their emotional wellbeing at stake. There was no reason to alarm him before they learned more.</p><p>Geordi put on a smile as he said, “We’ve worked together for a few years now. I just hate to think we’d have to start over from square one.”</p><p>“Were we close friends?” Data wondered.</p><p>Geordi was sure Data recognized the flicker of pain that crossed his face before he mustered another comforting smile. “We got along pretty well,” he said. “And that’s why I’m going to figure out how to remind you, okay?”</p><p>Data nodded solemnly and set his hand on Geordi’s shoulder, a one-for-one recreation of the gesture Geordi had made earlier. “I will provide all the assistance I can.”</p><p>“Well good,” Geordi chuckled as he led Data into the office. “Between the two of us I know we’ll figure this out in no time.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Refresh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geordi sighed and closed the disguised hatch in Data’s scalp, taking care to neatly smooth back his soft brown hair. After wasting hours digging around in the android’s brain, he wanted to at least get one thing right.</p><p>“I’m officially out of ideas,” he announced bitterly. “I’ve been through your memory system from top to bottom and couldn’t find a single byte out of place.”</p><p>Data switched off the PADD he had been rapidly scrolling through and gave Geordi a sympathetic look. “Do not be discouraged, commander. My own review of my neural network’s architecture failed to illuminate the cause of my memory gaps as well.”</p><p>“Well that’s not exactly <em>encouraging</em>,” Geordi grumbled. He stood up from his seat next to Data and circled behind his desktop console. “For all I know, I could’ve erased the part of you that knew what I did wrong.”</p><p>Data cocked his head, regarding Geordi curiously with his pale yellow eyes. “I do not assign any blame to you for my memory loss, La Forge. In your place, I would have taken much the same course of action to reengage my memory buffers.”</p><p>“That’s very kind of you, Data,” Geordi said with a shake of his head. “But I made the mistake that left you like this in the first place. That means the memory loss is my fault too, and it’s up to me to figure out how to fix it.” Geordi left out the <em>hopefully</em> that capped off the sentence in his mind.</p><p>While he searched page after page of Data’s maintenance logs for clues, Data seemed to take in the office’s décor for the first time. He ambled over to a painted model of a barque at full mast poised on Geordi’s tool cabinet and leaned in close to examine it.</p><p>“Most impressive,” Data mused. He raised his hand, extending a finger toward the web of rigging stretched above the deck, then jerked his arm back when he touched one of the lines. “This is not a computer simulation?” he asked.</p><p>“No, it’s-” Geordi had begun to answer without looking up from his console but caught himself a moment later. He chuckled and rounded his desk, smiling at the curious look on Data’s face. “You know, you asked me the exact same thing the first time you saw one of my models. I make them by hand.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Data said in a hushed tone as he turned back to the ship. “Captain Picard might appreciate your work. He has an affinity for model ships.”</p><p>“The things you remember,” Geordi muttered under his breath. “Yes,” he said more loudly, “you and the captain are about the only people on board who’ll listen to me ramble on about these.”</p><p>Data glanced between Geordi and the ship one last time before straightening up to face him. “I apologize, commander, but I cannot recall any past discussions about your hobbies.”</p><p>“That’s alright, Data. But would you please quit calling me ‘commander’ and ‘La Forge’?”</p><p>Data’s head turned slightly, one of those tiny shifts of his gyros that Geordi associated with a moment of thought. “Would you prefer I call you ‘Geordi’?”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>,” Geordi said gratefully. “Whether or not we get this fixed, I’d like to at least pretend we’re on a first name basis for now.”</p><p>“I understand, Geordi,” Data said with a polite nod of his head.</p><p>It was progress, Geordi thought. Sort of. After a day spent rooting around in Data’s brain they were a little past first impressions but a long, <em>long</em> way from best friends.</p><p>He tried to think back, searching his fallible, human memories for the first time he had asked Data to cut out the formality that was programmed into him – figuratively – at Starfleet Academy. It must have been pretty soon after they met, Geordi realized. They got along quickly at work on the bridge and then started bonding over chess games in Ten Forward.</p><p>“Geordi?” Data asked. “Is something the matter?”</p><p>Geordi shook his head and snapped back to the present. “I was just thinking,” he explained. “Remembering something we did together. You know it’s too bad I can’t just…” He raised his eyebrows and gazed at Data until the android stepped forward expectantly. “Data, would you try something different with me?”</p><p>“You have a solution to my memory loss?”</p><p>“No,” Geordi said plainly. Still no point in getting Data’s hopes up, he decided. “But I’d like to approach this from a different angle: it seems like there’s nothing wrong with your memory, technically. Maybe it’s just the process of <em>remembering</em> that’s causing you trouble.”</p><p>Data’s lips parted briefly, then he shook his head. “I am afraid I do not understand.”</p><p>“Come on,” Geordi said, already striding out his office doors. “I’ll show you. That’s the whole idea – it’s an old human trick called jogging your memory.”</p><p>***</p><p>Ten Forward was nearly empty when Data and Geordi arrived mid-shift. After stopping at the bar to order and grab a chess set, Geordi led Data to their usual table near the viewports.</p><p>They played their first game with little conversation, but as it neared the end Geordi paused to think over a move. His gaze wandered between the tiered chess boards and settled on Data’s blank expression.</p><p>“All this bring back any memories?” Geordi wondered.</p><p>“I can recall playing several thousand chess games in the lounge,” Data noted.</p><p>“At least a few hundred of those should be mine.” Geordi moved his bishop between boards then froze as he noticed Data reflecting. “Did something come to mind just then?”</p><p>Data shook his head and made his next move with the instinctive speed of a computer player. “I was reviewing each chess game recorded in my memories. You are correct that many are filed as ‘against Lieutenant Commander La Forge, Geordi’. But the notations for those games are missing, along with any memories of discussions that might have taken place between us while we played.”</p><p>Geordi frowned, toying with one of the captured pieces on his side of the table. “So you remember that we played chess, but not what actually happened?”</p><p>“Correct. It is a curious sort of error.”</p><p>“You’re telling me,” Geordi grumbled.</p><p>They played on in silence, with Geordi thinking through his moves carefully while Data took each turn in a few seconds. When Data paused, staring into the empty space between boards, Geordi wondered if he had forgotten to make his move until Data’s gaze turned up to him.</p><p>“I am curious, how often did you win our chess games?” he asked Geordi.</p><p>“Not enough to brag about.” Geordi chuckled. “Except to the other engineers who never scored a win off you.”</p><p>“Interesting.”</p><p>Data made a move and waited for Geordi, seemingly oblivious to the searching look he was getting from across the table. Finally Geordi came out and asked, “What’s so interesting about it?”</p><p>“While I cannot remember the outcomes of our games, you have played against me significantly more than anyone else on the <em>Enterprise</em>.”</p><p>Geordi nodded. “I’d believe it.”</p><p>“Most players become discouraged after losing three point five matches against me consecutively,” Data explained. “Many crew members refuse to play me after just two losses. They say it is discouraging.”</p><p>“Sure is,” Geordi sighed.</p><p>“Then… why do you continue to challenge me?”</p><p>“Sometimes you’re the one who challenges me, I’ll point out. It’s true that I’ve racked up some pretty long losing streaks playing against you, Data. But of course, that’s not why we play.”</p><p>Data cocked his head. “It isn’t?”</p><p>“Well, not for me anyway,” Geordi said with a shrug. “Usually I play because it’s a good excuse to sit and talk with you. About my day, or yours, the projects we’re working on. And if I manage to win one game in every dozen – hey - that’s just a bonus.”</p><p>Data nodded thoughtfully. “The social aspect of our games is more important than winning or losing.”</p><p>“To me, at least.”</p><p>Geordi made his next move as Wesley Crusher wandered over to their table with a milkshake in hand. Data quickly moved a piece in response before looking up at the acting ensign.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Wesley,” he said politely.</p><p>Wesley nodded at each of them. “Hey Data, Geordi.”</p><p>Geordi gave Wesley a curt wave as he leaned closer to the chess boards, furrowing his brow at Data. “You remember <em>him</em> but not me?”</p><p>“Remember what?” Wesley asked with a puzzled expression.</p><p>Geordi slouched back against his seat and eyed the chess boards. “Nothing,” he muttered.</p><p>“I have been experiencing selective memory loss since suffering a shock from an EPS conduit,” Data explained to Wesley. He turned back to Geordi and raised his thin eyebrows. “My loss of memory is not a personal slight, Geordi, I can assure you of that much.”</p><p>“Well it’s starting to feel that way.”</p><p>“Your chess skills seem as good as ever, Data,” Wesley noted as he looked over their game. “Want to team up, Geordi?”</p><p>Geordi slid a rook across one of the boards and his lips curled up into a smile. “No thanks, Wes, I’ve got him right where I want him.”</p><p>“I am reluctant to disagree, Geordi, but I predict you will lose this game in just two moves.”</p><p>Data moved a pawn forward on the set’s top board and stared expectantly at Geordi. The sly smirk that lit up Geordi’s face made the android’s head twitch. Geordi moved his last remaining knight between boards, prompting a forceful blink of Data’s eyes – a microexpression that Geordi recognized as shock.</p><p>“Checkmate in three,” Geordi said almost apologetically. Data nodded his head slowly as Wesley leaned closer to peer at the boards. He let out a low whistle.</p><p>“You switched from Fontana’s gambit to Livingston’s offence. Pretty slick, Geordi.”</p><p>“An unusual combination,” Data agreed, “I had never encountered it previously.”</p><p>“That’s not exactly right, Data,” Geordi told him. “You actually came up with it in one of our first games. I’ve always remembered, because that was the first time I actually thought I was close to beating you.” He shook his head and grinned at Data. “Instead, I just learned how brilliant you really are.”</p><p>“Fascinating,” Data said softly as his eyes scanned the pieces.</p><p>“But not fascinating enough to jog your memory?” Geordi asked. Data shook his head and Geordi sank back against his chair. “So much for that idea.”</p><p>Wesley narrowed his eyes at Data then snapped back to Geordi. “Wait, are you saying Data doesn’t remember you <em>at all</em>?” he asked. Geordi only shook his head glumly.</p><p>“You seem quite taken aback, Wesley,” Data observed.</p><p>“Well sure, you guys were like this,”-he pressed two fingers together tightly-“you did everything together. On the bridge, in engineering, Ten Forward, the holodeck-”</p><p>Geordi snapped his fingers and shot up in his chair. “The holodeck!” he laughed. “Why didn’t I think of that first?”</p><p>“Do you have another plan to ‘jog my memory’?” Data asked, already following Geordi as he strode out of the lounge.</p><p>“A better one!” Geordi called over his shoulder. “Clean up our board, will you Wes? The game is afoot!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Recall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is significantly longer than the other two. I don’t know if that actually bothers anyone (besides me) but I just thought I should mention it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hope you don’t mind, lieutenant, but it’s a bit of an emergency and the other holodecks are under maintenance.”</p><p>“Oh n-no of c-course not,” Reginald Barclay stammered.</p><p>He paused in the holodeck’s doorway, taking in Data and Geordi in their costumes as Sherlock Holmes and Doctor Watson. They had stopped to change at Geordi’s quarters on their way over – Data had only quirked an eyebrow before following Geordi’s directions, despite seeming to have no idea what he was in for.</p><p>“It’s j-just that I… uh…” Barclay chewed his lip, his eyes darting between Data and Geordi. “You know, I-I reserved the whole hour and I wonder-”</p><p>Geordi clapped a hand on Barclay’s shoulder, cutting him off with a stern look from behind his VISOR. “I’ll make it up to you, Reg, but right now we have important work to do.”</p><p>“Right. Sure. Don’t mind me.” He shuffled out of the blank holodeck, giving his two costumed superiors a curious glance before the doors slid shut between them.</p><p>“Now, computer,” Geordi called, “load program 221B Baker Street.”</p><p>The computer let out an acknowledging trill as Holmes’ apartment materialized around them. Geordi watched Data closely while the android’s eyes flitted from one object to the next, taking in the room with the same interest Geordi remembered from their first time using the program.</p><p>“We used to enjoy playing Holmes and Watson in here,” Geordi told him, feeling wary of how he had switched to talking about them in the past tense. “Of course, that means we always used the program <em>together</em>. So any memories you have of using it are probably…”</p><p>“Gone,” Data confirmed bluntly. “As with our chess games, my logs indicate several hundred hours spent with you in various holodeck programs, but the details of those hours are missing.”</p><p>“But you still remember everything about the Holmes <em>stories</em>, right?”</p><p>Data nodded and picked up a jeweled tie pin from one of the room’s sideboards, turning it over in his chalky hands. “I can surmise what you hoped to achieve with this visit, Geordi. Perhaps returning to this program and associating you with Holmes would fill the gaps in my memories.”</p><p>Geordi stuffed his hands in the pockets of his tweed jacket and sighed. “It sounds like that was wishful thinking, huh?”</p><p>Data paused before looking up at Geordi and nodding, obviously aware of how devastating the small gesture would be. “It was a creative solution,” he quickly added, “given the unusual nature of my memory loss.”</p><p>“Creative isn’t good enough,” Geordi muttered as he paced the room. “It has to work. Unless you actually remember something I’m just wasting time.”</p><p>Geordi froze mid-step, feeling Data’s hand on his elbow. He turned the find the android standing behind him with his head cocked to one side.</p><p>“I would not consider the time we spent together today ‘wasted’,” Data said flatly. “Even if it failed to ‘jog’ my memories, I am grateful for your efforts.”</p><p>“Well I’m glad you think so, Data, but that just doesn’t cut it for me!” Geordi threw up his hands in annoyance before gesturing at Data’s head. “I don’t even know if I’m still up there in that brain of yours, or if we’ve spent all day trying to bring back memories I already wiped by accident.”</p><p>He sank into an armchair beside the fireplace, rubbing a hand across his brow. Data kneeled down beside the chair and studied Geordi’s crestfallen face.</p><p>“Geordi, why is it so distressing to consider that I may not recover these memories? You will still remember the time we spent together. And, eventually, I will more than likely come to think of you as my friend once again.”</p><p>“I don’t want to wait another few years, Data,” Geordi scoffed. “Sure: technically you’re the same person you were yesterday. For you, <em>I’m</em> the only difference. We might still get along and work well together. But being friends is so much more than that. We… were so much more than that.”</p><p>Geordi took one of Data’s hands and watched his pale yellow eyes glance down curiously at their clasped fingers. Geordi squeezed his hand tightly, taking comfort from the solid feeling of Data’s metal fingers in his grip while he gathered his thoughts.</p><p>“There are… a million little things that I know about you, Data. The way you comb your hair, the way you approach a blank canvas, the way your nose wrinkles when you’re working on some intricate system. And it hurts me to think about all the little things you’ve forgotten about me, understand? The things you might never see again because you’ve forgotten to look for them. <em>That’s</em> what it means to be close to someone.”</p><p>Data gazed at Geordi for a long moment, his eyes fixed intently on Geordi’s VISOR as if he could see through it into something deep within Geordi. But when he patted Geordi’s hand then straightened up, Geordi knew the gulf between them was still there.</p><p>“My memories of you have not returned,” he said simply. “But I have learned much about you today and enjoyed the time we spent together. I hope we can continue exploring our past together, whether or not it produces the desired effect.”</p><p>Geordi forced a smile as he pushed himself up from his chair and gave Data a pat on the arm. “Of course,” he said. “The shift’s almost over, so we’ll call it quits for today. But maybe tomorrow we can come back and solve one of Holmes’ cases again.”</p><p>“I would like that.”</p><p>“You know,” Geordi mused as they strolled out of the holodeck. “I sort of wish this happened the other way ‘round, like you said earlier.”</p><p>Data stopped and gave Geordi a sidelong glance. “I do not follow.”</p><p>“If it was my memories that disappeared,” he told Data, “I bet you would have figured out how to bring them back by now. After all, there’s a reason why you always played Holmes and I always played Watson.”</p><p>***</p><p>They were still in their costumes – Data in his cape and deerstalker cap, Geordi in his suit and bowler – when they stopped at the door to Data’s quarters.</p><p>As Data turned around to face him, Geordi examined his friend one last time for some sign of what was missing. Data was the same as always, he knew deep down, with the same cold look in his eyes, same neutral expression, and same glowing aura around him in his VISOR’s output.</p><p>But another, less logical part of Geordi was convinced that this Data - the one who looked at him without seeing the triumphs and trials they had lived through together - must be missing something crucial.</p><p>That this missing part mattered, because the time he had spent with Data had to matter. That it was up to <em>him</em> to see it, because he knew Data better than anyone else on the <em>Enterprise</em>.</p><p>And because if he couldn’t find it, maybe no one else would.</p><p>Data extended his hand and Geordi put these darker thoughts out of his mind for now. He resolved to say goodbye, return to his quarters and spent the night quadruple-checking his day’s work.</p><p>“I appreciated your help today, Geordi,” Data told him. “I know you were discouraged by our lack of success. But I am still confident we will find a solution.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’re right,” Geordi said as he shook Data’s hand. “If you feel up to it, I don’t see any reason why you can’t take the helm for the night shift as usual. There’s no reason to believe anything was affected aside from…”</p><p>Geordi chuckled bitterly and shook his head. Data set a stiff hand on his shoulder. A little less comforting than usual, Geordi thought, but appreciated nonetheless.</p><p>“I will see you tomorrow, Geordi,” Data said as he turned to his doors.</p><p>As they slid open, Spot bounded out with a low purr and hooked her claws into one of Data’s pant legs. Data lifted his foot off the floor and peered at the tabby cat before glancing at Geordi.</p><p>“Can you explain why this creature was in my quarters?” he asked.</p><p>Geordi could only stare at Data, slack jawed, while the android scooped Spot up and cradled the cat in his arms. At last he managed to blurt out, “You don’t remember Spot?”</p><p>Data stared into the middle distance for a moment before knitting his brows and regarding Spot’s face. “Curious. Until now, I had not cross-checked memories of my quarters with the memory gaps associated with you, Geordi.” He looked up at Geordi and shook his head. “Now, I have identified significant memory gaps during time spent in my quarters.”</p><p>“So whatever happened to your memories of me… must have happened to Spot as well.”</p><p>“It would appear so.”</p><p>Data carried Spot into his quarters and Geordi followed without thinking, too intrigued by the breakthrough to give up now. He strode to Data’s replicator and asked for “cat food, formula 25,” knowing Data wouldn’t remember Spot’s feeding routine. Spot rushed to the bowl of food as soon as Geordi set it down and Geordi stroked her fur while he thought over their new clue.</p><p>“What do me and Spot have in common, Data?” he asked. “Either in your memories or in the way they’re processed by your positronic brain.”</p><p>Data stared down at Spot as he considered Geordi’s question, then raised his head to study Geordi before stepping closer to them. “Geordi, earlier today I asked if you and I were close friends. Was your answer entirely truthful?”</p><p>Geordi was so taken aback he had to shake his head. “Sorry, when you asked me what?”</p><p>“This morning, in engineering, I asked you if we were close friends. You replied that we ‘got along pretty well’. Later, Ensign Crusher told me that you and I were like this.”-Data held out his hand to Geordi, with two fingers pressed together-“This would suggest that-”</p><p>“Look,” Geordi interrupted as he straightened up. “If it will help you solve this, Data, the truth is you’re my best friend. Probably the best one I’ve ever had. Which is why I’m dying for you to just tell me if you have a guess about what’s causing your memory loss.”</p><p>“Who else on the ship am I very close to?” Data asked with an urgent tone in his voice. “Which of my relationships are most important to me?”</p><p>Geordi balked then threw up his arms in an exasperated shrug. “Captain Picard? Commander Riker? Worf, Doctor Crusher or-”</p><p>“No,” Data said curtly. “I can recall my interactions with every active member of the <em>Enterprise</em>’s crew, save for you and Spot. Who else might be grouped with the two of you?”</p><p>“I don’t know!” Geordi groaned. “I still don’t understand what Spot and I even have to do with each other.”</p><p>“Several studies conclude that cat owners can form bonds with their pets stronger than even human familial bonds,” Data explained. “In short, cats are man’s best friend. You are my best friend. Spot is my cat. I have forgotten both of you. Therefore, it is logical to assume that – for reasons unknown – I have only forgotten my best friends.”</p><p>Geordi raised his eyebrows and perched on Data’s desk as he tried to wrap his head around the android’s hunch. “Best friends…” he muttered. “Data’s best friends…”</p><p>The room was silent for several long minutes as Geordi and Data puzzled over the strange case. Finally, Geordi sprang up from Data’s desk without warning and clapped his hands, making Spot scamper away.</p><p>“You said you ruled out every <em>active</em> member of the <em>Enterprise</em>’s crew because you can remember them. Is that right, Data?”</p><p>“Correct,” he said with a nod.</p><p>“Well that leaves out one person who I know was very important to you.” Geordi circled Data’s desk and opened one of its drawers, lifting out a small, six-sided glass holoprojector. “Recognize this?” he asked with undisguised excitement.</p><p>“It is a personal holoprojector,” Data said flatly as he approached the desk. Geordi rolled his eyes behind his VISOR.</p><p>“I meant the holoimage, Data. Look.”</p><p>He set the projector down and switched it on, making a miniature model of Tasha Yar appear over it. Geordi watched Data closely as he peered down at her, his eyebrows raised slightly.</p><p>“Who is this, Geordi?” he asked.</p><p>“Lieutenant Nat-”</p><p>“-tasha Yar,” Data cut in, obviously reading by rote from a document he had looked up in the split second since Geordi revealed her name. “<em>Enterprise</em>’s security chief until her death on stardate 41601.3.”</p><p>Data’s eyes fluttered and he glanced up at Geordi, opening his mouth as if to speak before shaking his head rapidly.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Geordi asked with concern. He rushed around the desk and took hold of Data’s arms. “Did your memories come back?”</p><p>“It may be that you are not yourself luminous,” Data recited quickly. His eyes wandered the room before settling back on Geordi. “But that you are a conductor of light. Some people without possessing genius have a remarkable power of stimulating it.”</p><p>Geordi waited for some explanation, but Data only stood with his arms at his sides, gazing at him expectantly. “Wha… What’s that supposed to mean, Data?” Geordi asked.</p><p>“It means: there is a reason why I always played Holmes,” Data told him. “And a reason why you always played Watson. Both are at their best with the other to rely on.” Data’s head twitched slightly and his expression changed, fixing Geordi with a curious stare. “Could you assist me in performing a full reboot of my positronic net?”</p><p>“Full reboot?” Geordi repeated incredulously. “Isn’t that a little drastic? The only system affected by the shock was your memory buffers.”</p><p>“It is possible that certain of my memories were not stored within the buffers,” Data explained.</p><p>“But why would that be?”</p><p>“I could only guess,” Data said. “But it is one of the few possibilities we have not examined. And there is no way to effectively test the possibility without a full reboot to align the buffers with my other systems.”</p><p>Geordi sighed and scratched his head. He gazed into Data’s eyes as he ran a mental inventory of the subroutines constantly running behind them in Data’s brain.</p><p>“Well… it’s possible. And it certainly would explain the memory loss. I can start the reboot immediately, but you know there’s a risk it could create problems with other systems in your brain. And without your help there’s the chance…”</p><p>He trailed off as Data reached out to take his hand, squeezing gently but comfortingly. “I trust you, Geordi,” he said.</p><p>Geordi swallowed his fears and smiled back at Data, lightly stroking his thumb over the android’s. “Well, what are we waiting for then? Grab a seat and let’s get started.”</p><p>***</p><p>Data bolted upright in his desk chair, drawing a frightened hiss from Spot. He swiveled from side to side, his eyes darting around his quarters until Geordi stepped out from behind him.</p><p>“Easy, pal,” he soothed, setting a hand on Data’s shoulder. The android eased back against his seat and shut his eyes for a long moment, obviously reassured.</p><p>“Geordi,” he said, “it is good to see you again.”</p><p>Geordi laughed gleefully and set his tricorder aside. He didn’t need any diagnostics or scans to know that Data was back to his old self.</p><p>“As in, the me you know?” he asked Data playfully.</p><p>Data nodded. “The Geordi La Forge that I remember.” Spot meowed impatiently and hopped into Data’s lap, nuzzling her face against her owner’s chest. “Yes, Spot,” Data said while rubbing her ears, “I remember you as well.”</p><p>“Does that mean you remember <em>forgetting</em> us too?” Geordi asked.</p><p>“Yes. I could not retrieve my memories of you, Spot or Tasha after my shock. Now, I can now recall each of you, as well as my bout of amnesia.” Data’s eyes swept back and forth and he shook his head gravely. “Revisiting the experience now, I can appreciate what humans mean when they describe a nightmare.” His gaze turned back to Geordi as he said, “The experience of forgetting you was especially harrowing, Geordi, I cannot imagine what today was like for you.”</p><p>Geordi felt his cheeks flush and hoped Data wouldn’t think much of it. “I’m just glad to have you back,” he told Data. “But what caused the memory gaps in the first place?”</p><p>Data stroked Spot’s head then set her on the floor before turning back to Geordi, who had perched on Data’s desk with his arms folded. He had never known the android to look embarrassed, but something about Data’s demeanor suddenly reminded him of Barclay, getting ready to admit one of his many mistakes.</p><p>“I caused the error unintentionally," Data told him, "by changing the sequential order of my memory systems without updating my schematics.”</p><p>Geordi raised an eyebrow. “You mean you left the change off your maintenance logs? That’s a pretty big omission for you.” Data nodded and continued to explain.</p><p>“The change was relatively simple. I programmed myself to log memories for certain individuals into the subroutines of my basic operating system.”</p><p>“Me, Spot and Tasha?” Geordi asked.</p><p>“Along with Lore and my second-hand knowledge of Dr. Soong.”</p><p>“Friends, family and loved ones,” Geordi mused. “So this was a keepsake file set part from your other memories? A backup to your backups on the <em>Enterprise</em>.”</p><p>“That is correct. There are additional redundancies in my more critical subroutines,” Data went on. “Effectively, storing memories in the roots of those subroutines guaranteed I would never lose them, so long as my positronic net remained intact.”</p><p>“A nice plan, in theory,” Geordi said with a smirk. “But it only works if someone else knows you need a full reboot to align your memory buffers with those subroutines. So why the secrecy?”</p><p>Data’s eyes shifted away from Geordi, just for an instant. He clasped his hands and leaned forward onto his desk before answering. “I predicted that revealing your inclusion among the backups could detract from our effectiveness working together. It might even have harmed our friendship.”</p><p>Geordi shook his head and shrugged. “I don’t see why.”</p><p>“You are my best friend, Geordi, and my most trusted crewmate. The extensive record of our time together, the one you helped me to remember, speaks to our success as colleagues.”</p><p>Geordi nodded and playfully jabbed Data’s shoulder. “Nothing you and I can’t fix. Or break, if need be.”</p><p>“But my observations of the crew have shown time and time again that when friendships progress into romantic feeling-”</p><p>Data stopped midsentence, noting how Geordi’s jaw dropped at the mention of romance.</p><p>“I’ve upset you,” Data said flatly.</p><p>“No, nonono,” Geordi insisted with a wave of his hand. “I’m just surprised, that’s all. Although…” He cocked his head and looked Data over, noting the way the android’s eyes locked on his VISOR and how he folded his hands anxiously on the desk. “Maybe… I should have noticed a little sooner. But Data, you should know that your feelings wouldn’t interfere with our work.”</p><p>“I understand that now,” Data said. “Today, you made it expressly clear that you only consider me a friend, albeit the best one you’ve ever had.”</p><p>Geordi grinned and shook his head. “Those things I said were sort of like your secret memory update, Data. They were right <em>in theory</em>, but I didn’t have all the facts until now.”</p><p>He closed the disguised hatch that was still open on the side of Data’s head, trailing his fingers through Data’s soft, brown hair and down to his cheek. Geordi leaned down over Data and softly pressed their lips together. The android’s lips were pursed, and still, but his hand slid to the small of Geordi’s back as they held the embrace for a moment.</p><p>When Geordi leaned back, he smiled at the stunned look on Data’s face and chuckled to himself.</p><p>“Humans are tricky,” he told Data. “Sometimes, if we don’t know that someone else is interested it can be hard to open up. But I didn’t realize androids can be shy too.”</p><p>Geordi set his hand in Data’s and the android squeezed it gently. He stroked his thumb rhythmically over Geordi’s wrist, up and down in a motion that was reassuring in its robotic steadiness.</p><p>“You are not angry that my ‘shyness’ caused my memory loss?” Data asked. “You seemed quite upset.”</p><p>“Because I thought I had lost you, Data,” Geordi told him in a hushed tone. “But now, I feel like I’ve met the real Data. And I like him even better.”</p><p>“I am glad to have met you again, Geordi,” Data said with a sincerity that made Geordi snicker. He leaned down and pecked Data’s lips, then stroked his hair as they sat gazing at each other.</p><p>“Me too, Data. Me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thrive on feedback - good or bad - so if you made it this far I'd love to hear your thoughts!</p><p>Also, let me know if I've fudged any Trek specifics (please and thanks).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>